<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're fine (and you're mine) by commanderdameron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997886">you're fine (and you're mine)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderdameron/pseuds/commanderdameron'>commanderdameron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"Phone" sex????, F/M, I also reference blushing in a way that def implies lighter skin, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Insert, by which i mean x-wing comms sex, fem reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:54:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderdameron/pseuds/commanderdameron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think you’re probably pretty worked up after that fight, too. Am I right?”</p><p>--</p><p>Reader is a pilot in Black Squadron. After a confrontation with the First Order, endorphins are running high.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're fine (and you're mine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shouts and eager whoops are coming through your comms, clogging your headset to the point that you can’t even distinguish any individual’s cheers. All you know is that you’ve taken out the First Order base and every last tie fighter that mobilized upon your arrival. Black Squadron has won.</p><p>Almost as soon as the cheers have dissipated, Poe jumps in. “Excellent work, everybody. Time to head home before we get stranded out here.”</p><p>He’s referring to the fact that all of your fuel reserves are running precariously low. It’s nothing too bad—so long as you keep course back to base, you shouldn’t run into any problems. Only detours or delays will really put you in a difficult position.</p><p>Everyone jumps in with little cues of agreement, and then you shut your mics off and get to flying.</p><p>It’s about 30 seconds later that Poe’s voice comes over your headset. “That was some great flying, baby.”</p><p>You smirk down at the display on your console, which confirms that he’s called into your private channel. “You weren’t so bad either, Flyboy. Not quite a match for the best pilot in the Resistance, maybe, but…”</p><p>Poe scoffs in your ear. “It’s cute how you think that I couldn’t fly circles around you if I needed to.”</p><p>The two of you have had this disagreement so many times that you could recite your lines in your sleep, but you find that you’re just a little too invigorated from the fight, too impressed by the maneuvers that you saw Poe making when things were getting bad there for a minute. And you’re <em>very</em> aware of the fact that Poe made this a private call.</p><p>So instead, you take on a lighter, more teasing tone. “You think I’m cute?”</p><p>“Among other things.” His voice is just a little husky, and you hear the hitch in your breathing at the same moment that he does; it makes him chuckle softly. “I think you’re probably pretty worked up after that fight, too. Am I right?”</p><p>Your mouth goes dry at his words. You admitted as much to Poe once, that you always came out of a battle longing to fuck. He’d reveled in the knowledge, confessing that he felt quite the same, but – arguably out of character for Poe – he hadn’t really brought it up since. Certainly not when you were still flying your kriffing X-wings.</p><p>But heat has already been pooling between your legs, and with his words, it ceases to be a passive sort of longing—you begin to feel a more earnest need.</p><p>“Yes,” you breathe.</p><p>Poe hums. “I wish I could see it,” he whispers. “I bet your chest and your face are still all flushed. I bet your hands are shaking on the controls.” A pause. “I bet you’ve got your legs squeezed tight.”</p><p>Maker, he knows you. He knows what gets you going and he knows how you look turned on… and it just turns you on even more, knowing that he carries that image in his mind at all times.</p><p>“Thinking about getting you into bed,” you tell him. Only he could do this to you—you haven’t touched yourself, haven’t so much as unzipped your flight suit, but your voice is already saturated with desire. “Can’t get back to base soon enough, Poe. Want you so bad.”</p><p>He groans, low and shuddering. “Kriff, baby, I want that too. I can’t stop thinking about your mouth on my cock.”</p><p>You’re immediately picturing it, Poe unzipping his flight suit—not even having time to remove it before you’ve knelt down to free his erection and take it into your mouth. You can already imagine the way he’ll moan. “Are you hard for me already, Commander?”</p><p>Using the title has exactly the effect you were hoping for. He whispers, “Maker,” exhales it almost like a prayer, before admitting, “I’m so hard it hurts, baby.”</p><p>“Touch yourself, then,” you whisper.</p><p>Poe can barely seem to get the words out: “Who do you think gives the orders around here?”</p><p>You push even harder. “Touch yourself, then, <em>Commander</em>.”</p><p>Either he doesn’t want to pretend to argue, or he can’t, because the next words out of his mouth are, “What about you?”</p><p>But after double-checking the auto-pilot coordinates on your console, you’re one step ahead. You glance down at your chest as you unzip your suit, only to see that he was right—you’re absolutely flushed. You take in a breath at the sight of yourself, goosebumps all over your skin. If you and Poe were together right now, he’d kiss them until he found a ticklish spot that would make you giggle. “I’ll touch myself too.”</p><p>He lets out a shaky breath. At the same time that your hands snake into your underwear, he whispers, “Oh, I’m going to make you come until you forget your own name.”</p><p>Kriffing hell, you’re wet, and that just turns you on even more. “Tell me, Flyboy.”</p><p>“Wanna get you off for hours, baby. Worship the second-best pilot in the Resistance just like she deserves.”</p><p>Your vision has unfocused slightly as you trace circles over your clit, as you picture Poe in his X-wing, breathless and working his cock. “I lo—” You shift your hips and let out a little whimper when it hits just right. “I love the way that you love my pussy, Poe.”</p><p>“Love it so much,” he agrees. His words are breathy and far away. “Love the way you taste, love how perfect I fit inside you.”</p><p>Oh, Maker, he does. “You fill me so well, babe. So kriffing perfect.”</p><p>He’s swearing under his breath now, and you can picture the concentration on his face, his desperation to go easy, to not come before you. But as you rock your hips against your own hand, all you want is to hear him unravel in your ears—for the sound to fill you since he’s not there to do it himself.</p><p>“I wanna be on my hands and knees for you, Commander,” you whisper. “I want your hands on my hips while you fuck me out of my mind. I want you to come inside me and I wanna go to dinner tonight with your cum still dripping down my legs.”</p><p>This is enough. He moans your name as he comes, and it’s only a few more moments before you follow with a shuddering gasp.</p><p>Poe doesn’t speak at first, even after your climax has subsided and your breathing has slowed.</p><p>“I’ve never noticed how beautiful you sound when you come,” he says at last. The words make your heart stutter.</p><p>But this isn’t the moment to take a compliment. It certainly is not the moment to give him one in return.</p><p>“Don’t think I didn’t notice your ‘second-best pilot in the Resistance’ comment, Flyboy.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>